


Against Tomorrow

by Nevanna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two members of Dumbledore's Army pause for breath after Defense Against the Dark Arts practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for TheSilentPoet as part of Represent Fest.

“Your favorite subject is Divination, right?” Cho asks her dueling partner. Dumbledore’s Army have finished their Defense Against the Dark Arts practice for the day, and are talking among themselves before they return to the grim world that Hogwarts has become.

“How’d you…” Parvati Patil begins.

“Your sister is our prefect, remember?” Cho reminds her. “We’ve got to talking sometimes.”

“There’s so much more to learn about the future than I ever imagined,” Parvati says dreamily. Then she turns serious again. “But I can’t predict what will happen after the war is over. I couldn’t even have predicted…” She stops herself when she sees the look on Cho’s face. “…what happened last year. I’m so sorry…”

“Thanks.” For a little while, Cho was able to concentrate on something besides what Cedric would think of the new school rules, or how they’re choosing to fight back. “So you think there is going to be a war?”

“I think I’d like to be ready, if there is.” Parvati stands up. “No matter what the tea leaves say.”


End file.
